


With you

by cascadedEquilibrium



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dante (Devil May Cry) is a Mess, M/M, Might Edit at some point, Might be OOC, Vergil is trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cascadedEquilibrium/pseuds/cascadedEquilibrium
Summary: A snippet of their second to last day in hell
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 59
Collections: Spardacest Server Fics and Art





	With you

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me for the minor OOC

Hell 

The word alone was associated with punishment for past sins. It meant the damnation of those who dare commit wrongs. Even worse, it is where temptations and misfortunes are born. Where the demons roam in an archaic system of power and death. 

The homeland of evil and slaughter.

Most say it’s filled with brimstone and fire while some say it’s filled with blood and ice. Whatever bizarre landscape used to describe places of torture and beatings would be guaranteed to be there. Religions and books clashed about what could possibly be down there to make someone suffer so much, let alone it’s very existence.

To them, it was a place of suffering and loss. 

To Vergil, it was his redemption and hope. 

In the grey of the underworld, he and his brother were guided by instinct and skill. They both felt the innate need to compete and cut down those who dared interrupt their dance. Each step and each slice felt in-sync to the point where their breaths matched. The only difference being the score they each kept, both trying to rise against each other. Soon, even that faded to just numbers. For now the feeling of having his other half here was enough. Vergil felt like it was enough, and perhaps Dante did too. 

For once in his life, he felt like they understood each other completely. 

Until one day, they didn’t. 

Vergil felt it the minute Dante got distracted. The blood of lesser demons filled the air per usual, but his twin‘s gaze grew distant before slicing another Caina absentmindedly. The elder twin wiped the crimson blood off of the Yamato and turned to his brother. The horde of lowly demons retreated to their homes and masters, allowing the two to talk without interruption. 

“Tomorrow,” Vergil said before his twin could say anything, “We can go back tomorrow. Just let me have one more day.” 

Dante, still winded from the onslaught, looked at him dumbfounded. "What ?”

“You miss it up there, correct ?”

“I don’t care, Verge. I’m not up and leaving you. Not until we settle the score once and for all.” 

“That’s not an answer, brother. Do you miss it or not ?” 

His brother turned back, not willing to let his eyes expose the longing they both knew was there. “Why the hell would ask me that ? I told you I’m not leaving.” 

“Answer the question, or did you finally lose your last few brain cells trying to change the subject ?” 

They both knew the answer, but nothing could bring the satisfaction of admission. Another thing Vergil would miss was the fact he could see through Dante right then and there. The mask of the entertainer was not something his younger brother needed in hell or facing him. Despite showmanship being ingrained in his very fighting style and posture, Dante knew that laid back smiles and his honeyed words meant nothing in the underworld. Not when both of them were trying to break each other’s walls. 

Communication was a two way street. A two way street filled with barbed wires and pitfalls. 

“Whatever, let’s just find a safe place to nap. I have a feeling everyone and their mothers might come back tomorrow for another ass kicking.” Dante said as he started to trail off to whatever safe haven they may find. 

Unsatisfied, Vergil resorted to wrestling his twin to the ground. They both struggled, with Dante trying to toss him off and Vergil trying to still Dante. Vergil finally managed to pin Dante to the ground, fighting spirit now simmered. The older twin could feel the steady breathing as he sat triumphantly on the younger’s chest. 

“What’s with all the honesty today ?” Dante spat out, both bitter and amused. His smile was painfully coy and fake. "Thought you'd be happy with my trap shut." 

Vergil narrowed his eyes, grip still firm. "I assure you, I still take pleasure in your silence." He tightened his hold, "But I do want you to speak your mind from time to time."

"Ha, very funny. First time I opened up to you, you stabbed me."

"And I might stab you if you keep dancing around the question. Do you miss the surface ?" 

"Fine, I miss it. Are you happy now ?" He closes his eyes and sighs in resignation, age evident more than ever. "But if fighting you down here means keeping you, then I'll stay."

A moment of silence passed.

Vergil released his hold," Then tomorrow is the last day. As simple as that." 

"I told you I'm not-" 

Tired of this charade, Vergil acted before Dante could get another word out. He moved his hands to grasp the back of Dante's head, capturing his mouth in a short but searing kiss. 

When Vergil pulled away, he pressed their foreheads together. 

"Are you always this dense ? We're leaving together, brother." 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was okay and sorry if it didn’t exactly hit the mark with the given prompts.


End file.
